European Patent No. 509,237 and its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,012 describe a method and a conventional apparatus. Here, the difference is obtained between the fastest front wheel and the slowest rear wheel, and the brake pressure at the rear wheels is established in such a way that the velocity difference between the fastest front wheel and the slowest rear wheel assumes substantially a defined value. For braking operations in curves, the rear-axle brake pressure can be reduced to zero because the velocity difference becomes greater. Provision is therefore made, in the case of the known means of attaining the object, to limit the rear-axle braking pressure to a minimum value which depends on the curve radius, and to adapt the defined value for the velocity difference to the vehicle velocity.
Although these means of attaining the object satisfactorily solve the problem of braking in curves, it has been found that in some cases, especially at high curve velocities, it has limitations in terms of vehicle behavior, since a braking moment counterrotatory to the vehicle yaw moment is not generated.